Supreme Queens
by AllyLeBeau
Summary: Jean, Kitty and Ally may have finally met their match when a new girl comes in and moves in on the guys.


Fandom: X-Men Evolution   
Title: Supreme Queens   
Authors: Grace Fonseca & Rachael Keane E-Mail: coolloving@h... & RachaelKeane@p... Rating: PG-13   
Pairings: Scott/Allyson, Scott/Jean   
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, and the WB network. Allyson LeBeau belongs to Rachael Keane and Julia Duvall belongs to me.   
Story Summary: Allyson, Kitty and Jean meet their matches when new girl Julia Duvall shows up at Bayville High.   
Author's Note: Told from Allyson's POV. Me and Rachael's 2nd co written project.   
Feedback: Pretty please...   
  
Kitty, Jean and myself were standing by our lockers, when we saw a new girl walking towards her locker. The girl's locker was located right across from our own lockers. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, like the sea. This girl was very stacked. "Hello, my name is Julia Duvall. I moved here recently." This girl seemed almost too nice, I thought. "Hi, my name is Katherine Pryde. Everybody calls me Kitty though." She giggled with her usual bubbly enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you, Kitty." Julia's eyes seemed to lighten up with enthusiasm. "Allyson Lebeau, and this is Jean Grey, Julia." I tried to read this girls thoughts, but couldn't get a darn thing. She was like a blank piece of paper. "I can't tell you how nice it is to make some new friends." She responded happily. I was a little suspicious of a new girl that just comes around and expects to make friends...especially friends like us. I then smiled at her and put my hand on her shoulder; "Well, Welcome to Bayville. You could hang with us if you want. We were just going to lunch if you wanna join us." She eagerly accepted my invitation to join us. "I would love to join you guys." This was a perfect opportunity to get to know this girl a lot better. At lunch all the guys were drooling all over her. I smacked Scott upside the head as I passed by "Put your eyes back in your head along with your tongue, you idiot. She's not for you." I warned him. "Aww, Ally. The new girl is hot, I can't help it." Scott whined about not being able to pursue the new girl. "Aren't me and Jean enough for you really?" I really didn't like all the attention that was lavished on Julia. She winked over to our table and smiled seductively at Scott. I caught the smile and nudged Jean, who also nudged Kitty. "What the hell does she think she's doing with Scott?" Jean asked me. I squinted my eyes at Julia, "I have no idea, but I don't like at all." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of Julia. "Hi guys. My name is Julia, what's your's cutie?" Julia looked at Scott, who was flabbergasted. "Hi, I'm...uh...uh...Scott Summers, nice to meet you, Julia. Welcome to Bayville. I'm sure you'll be very happy here...happy and safe." He said. "Or maybe not so safe." I muttered to Jean. "Thanks Scott for that vote of confidence. I'm going to need it around here. Who's the cute brunette sitting at that table?" Julia liked what she saw from the other table eating her chocolate pudding. Jean and I rolled our eyes and Kitty shuddered "Eww! That's Lance Alvers. He's not your type or anyone's for that matter. I'm speaking from experience here." Kitty said. "Is he any good in the sack?" Julia crudely asked. I then turned to Julia. "No, he isn't." "Such a shame. Cute guys are a rarity to find, especially ones that are studs in bed." Julia crudely said as her leg was going up Scott's leg, I thought to myself. Since I was sitting next to Scott, I kinda felt what Julia was doing to Scott, so I kicked her. "Knock it off, Julia. You're skating on thin ice." I warned her. "I like to play with fire, Ally. If it isn't dangerous, it's hardly any fun." Julia responded to my warning. The gang began to laugh except for me. I was fuckin' furious, so I backslapped her hard enough that she practically flew out of her seat. "Ya know bitch, you're really pulling my god damn temper down to nothing here. I mean first you make an attempt to steal a "Supreme Queens" man, that was the first strike against you, then you're pulling this shit with all of us. You're nothing but trouble Julia." I snapped. "Julia got up and laughed in my face. "Hey bitch, I think you are about to lose your feet." She simply smirked as I saw that my feet were in lava. "Oh SHIT! You are one of us too." Scott couldn't believe that this girl was a mutant. I made an effort to float out of the lava, but before I could breathe, Julia telekinetically pushed me into the "rejects" table. "That's what I think of being a Supreme Queen, BITCH" Julia kicked me while I was on the floor. "I then kicked her down next to me by tripping her "Shows what you know about my skills in fighting." Then I nailed her down below me choking her fiercely. "Someone should teach you the value of friendship...or being a friend." I snapped angrily. "Hey." Julia's eyes began to glow red. "Never underestimate an opponent Allyson. I was willing to be your friend. You couldn't handle the fact that I was flirting." All of a sudden she me hard on my arm and began to cause the floor to shake beneath me. Then Scott fired an optic blast as Kitty got me away from the falling debris. I got out of Kitty's grip and went over to Scott and hugged him. "Oh, thank you Scott. You're my hero" I smiled as I kissed him softly. I looked around for the bitch and didn't see her anywhere in the cafeteria. ***Oh, you are so dead, Julia.***   
  



End file.
